


Ready to Leave the Ground

by dolly_dagger87



Series: The Stories of Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly_dagger87/pseuds/dolly_dagger87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are roommates and Dean doesn't want to just be roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bballgirl3022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/gifts).



> This is a series of drabbles about Angel!Dean and Angel!Castiel always dealing with food. I am planing to do another set of these that revolve around places. Sidingwiththeangels was my beta for this fic.

"Coffee." Castiel said making grabby hands as he entered the kitchen.

Dean smiled and put a mug into his hands. The other angel made a sound of bone deep contentment as he drank the coffee. He made a humming noise when he finished and leaned back against the counter.

"I love you." Castiel mumbled, his eyes still closed breathing in the smell of roasted coffee.

"Sure you do." Dean said as he walked over to the table to read the paper before he had to go to class. Castiel was always saying shit like that and it got under Dean's skin. Castiel meant that he loved him the same way he loved the coffee and Dean wanted more than that.

"You're really a lifesaver," Castiel continued, "I have an exam first period and I stayed up late last night studying for it."

"You always do that." Dean stated opening the paper, "You know your shit, you don't have to kill yourself studying every time."

"I really can't," Castiel said opening the fridge digging around for that vile yogurt he liked for breakfast, "not all of us can go to class listen to the teacher and then do marvelously on the test."

"It's a gift," Dean responded, folding the paper so he could do the crossword.

Castiel just laughed while he got a spoon out of the drawer, "Do you have plans after class?"

Dean shook his head, one across 'someone who gives you the willies.'

"I thought we might go out and grab a drink or something, see if Jo wants’ shoot some pool." Castiel volunteered as he tore into his yogurt.

Dean frowned, he'd rather go out with just Castiel, but he didn't know how to say that it a way that didn't sound creepy, speaking of one across. "Yeah sure, want me call her later?" Dean figured he could just invent some reason she was busy.

"She's in my second period." Castiel said as he licked the top of his yogurt and Dean shifted in his chair.

"Oh ok." Dean said, ‘Chokes on Jokes', clearly the crossword was out to get him.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, "You look pained, this is only Tuesday. You're forehead shouldn't draw together like that until Friday."

Dean rubbed his hand over his mouth, "Yeah it's cool, just didn't sleep well."

Castiel frowned.

"Seriously," Dean said waving him off "it's nothing.”

"Are you certain," Castiel questioned.

"Yeah if you don't get going you're going to miss your class," Dean waved him off. Ten across; 'by the way side'.

Castiel still had that look on this face that said 'I want to ask but I'm not going to because I know you won't answer me'. Dean hated that face but it beat the hell out of finding out what face Castiel would make if he found out that Dean liked him that way.


	2. Juice

“Here.” Dean said setting the glass of juice on the bed side table. He crouched down next to the bed. He could barely see Castiel's face he had the blankets pulled up around his face.

"Thank you." came the muffled replay.

"Cas is this a real illness or is this the 'I don't want to go to combat class' illness?" Dean asked.

"I can assure you I'm quite sick and you should leave the room before you catch something." Castiel pipped up, making a little sniffing noise.

"So bullshit it is then." Dean accused; getting up.

"Dean," Castiel started as he threw back his covers, "you are my roommate you are supposed to support me in my time of need."

"I sure am," started Dean, "and you need to get your ass out of bed and go to class."

"Dean." Castiel said in that winning small voice that always twisted something in Dean. What was worse is that the bastard knew it.

"Cas," Dean mimicked, "you need the class to graduate."

"Dean." Repeated Castiel, now he was staring with 'the eyes'.

"No I'm not going let you make the face to get out of this," Dean was starting to get defensive, "I know your class is full of assholes but you are never going to actually going to get better than them if you don't go to class. Isn't that what you told me last term when I wanted to skip glyphs?"

"Dean you have no idea what it's like to have it as bad at this." Castiel started, "If you missed a translation the worst the other students did was laugh at you. They did not throw you to the mat and break your arm."

Dean's blood ran hot at the mention of last week’s class. Castiel had been forced to begging to keep Dean from going to kick some ones ass. "Ok get out of bed; I don't have class until two."

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked; throwing off the rest of the covers and following Dean into the living room.

"We're going to go though the combat syllabus. I'm going to teach you everything I remember from that class, and maybe some stuff from the year two class. We are going to practice until you feel like you can walk in there this week and kick some ass." Promised Dean.

"You believe that you can accomplish this by two?" Castiel questioned.

"No but I get out of class at five," Dean admited, "now grab that end of coffee table we are going to carry it into the kitchen."


	3. Hot Sauce

"That's disgusting." Castiel remarked as they sat at the dinner.

Dean just rolled his eyes and shook more hot sauce onto his eggs.

"We get one weekend of shore leave a month and you want to spend it crossing the country eating with greasy spoons." Castiel pointed out indigently. Dean had never been one for wild shore leaves. Yeah he'd go to an amusement park now and then. He'd run with the bulls once, just because... Well did you really need a reason? And if his weekend and Gabriel's were the same well then maybe he found trouble. But mostly he'd drop somewhere and ask a local what was good, and than spend his weekend enjoying human food and take in a couple of movies. He liked things simple.

"You know no one is keeping you here," Dean mused, "It’s not too late to join Balthazar for a wine tastings in Napa Valley." Dean tried not to sound jealous, but he was and he always sucked at hiding his feelings. Ever since Castiel had taken that advanced warding class Balthazar had been mostly all he could talk about. Dean figured he's earned the right to be pissy that another angel had finally figured out what a catch Castiel was. Though blessedly Castiel seemed no more interested in Balthazar's advances then he did Dean's.

Castiel sighed, "That’s not what I meant."

"Well then figure out what you mean and let me finish my eggs." Dean said.

Castiel sighed again and picked at his English muffin. "Why do you always have to make it a choice, why can't you accept that I have other friends? I mean it was bound to happen sooner or later."

No Dean thought, it wasn't because up until last semester everyone thought you were creepy. But Dean was a good friend so he didn't say that. "I'm not making it anything Cas, it is a choice. Hang out with me or hang out with him you can't have both, that makes it a choice."

"Why can't you try a little harder?" Castiel asked, "If you got to know him..."

"Why do I have to be the only one trying?" Dean snapped.

Castiel made a frustrated noise.

Dean just set about enjoying his breakfast and reading the movie reviews from the paper. Dean knew that Castiel was pouting; he'd seen Sam pull this enough times that he could spot it before it was even fully formed. He was going to let Castiel simmer on this one though; there are some things you just can't fold on. And being civil to the competition, well you'd be stupid to try.


	4. Ice Cubes

"You're an idiot." Castiel informed as he returned to the living room with a bag full of ice.

"Fuck you," Dean said grabbing the ice pack from Castiel's hand and pressed it to his own temple.

"Dean if you keep getting into fights they are going to drop you from the program and even if they don't you are going to have to serve with these angels in the future. It would be great if they didn't all want to kill you themselves at that point."

"Just drop it," Dean mumbled, leaning back onto the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Dean this is important." Castiel said waving his arms, "These angels will being going into battle with you and if they don't protect you then you could die-"

"-He said you didn't belong in the program." Dean cut him off; not bothering to sit up or open his eyes.

"Malik said I didn't belong in program?" Castiel repeated back.

"Yep," Dean said.

"So you broke his jaw?" Castiel assumed. walking over to the coach Dean was lying on.

"That's about the size of it." Dean said opening his eyes to look at Castiel.

Castiel crouched down next to the coach, "I can fight my own battles Dean."

"You shouldn't have to," Dean started, "You deserve an angel at your back."

Castiel looked away from Dean biting his lip, "I need you to stay alive. Don't shrug this off, and tell me to stop worrying. I need you stay alive because you are my best friend. If you leave me up here with these dicks, I will figure out where angels go when they die and drag you back from there myself."

"I'm not going to stand around that training room and listen to them talk shit." Dean was not letting up on this.

"You can't fight my battles for me!" Castiel said, "This isn't nursery school anymore I have to learn to fight my own battles."

"Not alone," Dean muttered, "you're stuck with me now. I warned you I get attached."

"Let me handle this on my own." Castiel said stressing the last word.

"But you won't actually handle it," Dean said, "you ignore it and let it torture you until it makes you sick. Or you'll just start skipping class again. Someone has to handle this and since you won't. I took the liberty."

"I'm not a wilting flower." Castiel snapped getting up and starting to his room.

"Tell them that!" Dean yelled at Castiel's slamming door.


	5. Bananas

Castiel was a sadistic basted, and Dean was incredibly uncomfortable. That was how breakfast goes when your roommate that you have an unmanaged crush on has a banana for breakfast. The really sucky part was that Dean had bought the bananas in the first place thinking that he'd wait until they went brown and make bread. It was not clear that neither him nor the bananas were going to last that long.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table working on his literature home work when the door came slamming open.

"Can I just say that I hate my biology teacher?" Castiel growled as the door slammed once again behind him, "And if she were struck by a bus I wouldn't feel badly about it?"

"You need it to graduate," Dean said as Castiel rounded into the kitchen and retrieved a water bottle from the fridge.

"I know that," Castiel started, removing the lid from the bottle and tossed on the counter, "it doesn't mean that she isn't a heinous bitch that needs to make up her damn mind about the assignment’s topic before she assigns it."

"Poor baby," Dean teased and almost groaned as Castiel reached for the bananas. And now he was going to stand there, bitch and eat that damn thing. Dean had no idea what he'd done to deserve this, he was a good angel.

"I don’t know what spurred your heath food kick but I have to say I approve." Castiel changed topics.

"They were for bread." Dean mutteredd; deliberately not looking up from the book that he was reading.

"What?" Castiel mumbled around a mouthful banana.

And Dean had to look up then because Castiel was cute when he was confused, "You let them brown and then you mash them up to make banana bread."

"Shit." Castiel said after he swallowed.

"It's ok man," Dean said returning to his book.

"No it's not," Castiel retorted, "ever since our fight last week I've been a shitty roommate. I've been trying to pretend it didn't happen and that's been weird so I just keep trying to avoid talking to you..."

"Cas," Dean started, "Just because you don't need oxygen doesn't mean you shouldn't pause between sentences."

"You're not going to let me apologize are you?" Castiel accused.

"Nope," Dean said still not looking up from his book.

"So that means you won't be apologizing either?" Castiel said.

"I'd have to do something wrong first." Dean replied.

"You're imposable." Castiel sighed; heading to his room.

"So you tell me." Dean said to Castiel's retreating back.


	6. Protein

Dean was grilling hamburgers; he figured maybe a peace offering would get Castiel to let bygones be bygones. Because if he thought that Dean was going to apologize for beating the crap out of those angels he had another think coming. He had just flipped them when Castiel opened the door.

"I'm making burgers." Dean called from the kitchen.

Castiel walked into the kitchen and there was smear of blood on his forehead, meaning that he'd cut his forehead but it had healed before he got home.

"What the hell happened?" Dean roared crossing the room toward Castiel. He drug his thumb across the blood to make sure everything had healed.

Castiel didn't say anything he just put both his hands on Dean's cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. It was the soft press of Castiel's lips against his, followed by Castiel's lips gliding across his and fuck it if Castiel was kissing him he was kissing back. They could sort the rest out later. Dean grabbed onto Castiel's hips to anchor him there, there was no way Castiel was bolting after this, and then Dean began to trace Castiel's lips with his tongue. Castiel opened his mouth and Dean watched as the other angel’s eyes drifted shut before Dean's followed suit. Dean slid his tongue along Castiel's. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Things were just starting to get interesting when Castiel pulled back rubbing his lip.

"Fuck." He swore.

"Did you just bite your own lip?" Dean snickered.

"Yes." Castiel said turning his head.

Dean laughed and let go of Castiel's hips. "Not that I'm complaining," Dean said, "but what brought this on?"

"Right before Emerson punched me," Castiel said, "he told me that my boyfriend wasn't here to save me now. I'd never thought of it that way before, I just thought you were being you. I mean you used to beat kids up that picked on Sam all the time when we were kids. I never thought about what it meant that you did it for me too. I couldn't figure out how to ask so..."

"It's ok," Dean said, "you can take whatever you want."

"I can?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "shit the burgers." Dean turned and flipped the burgers off onto a plate. "Shit," he repeated, "I burned them on this side."

"It’s ok," Castiel said, "I'm not really that hungry anyway."


	7. Champagne

Dean is a good boyfriend. Is he Castiel's boyfriend? Doesn't matter after tonight he gets to use the title, and he wants it known that he is good at it. Great at it. Because it takes a special set of skill to hold up your 'slightly' drunk boyfriend and get your apartment door open while not dropping you keys or letting your boyfriend hit his head on the door. Fuckin' awesome boyfriend.

"Ok," Dean started, guiding Castiel though the door, "let's get you to bed."

Castiel giggled, "You’re going to get me in bed."

Dean rolled his eyes, that was the last time he left Castiel alone with Jessica. It was champagne for fucks sake, Cas really needed to learn how to hold his liquor. The stager to the bedroom was not easy and Dean had to admit that he unceremoniously dumped Castiel on the bed. Then he kneeled down and started to untie Castiel's shoes, while Castiel hummed a tune Dean couldn't quite place. After the shoes were off, Dean decided to leave the socks before he started helping Castiel get his jacket off. Getting the sweater over Castiel's head took some doing because it required Cas to sit up and that was trick. After that Dean took a deep breath and started working on Cas' belt.

"You're taking off my pants," Castiel stated obviously.

"You know you're a quick one," Dean quipped, "didn't figure you wanted to sleep in them."

"That the only reason?" Cas asked as Dean pushed him back onto the bed.

"Yep," Dean said as he pulled Castiel's pants, "I have a very strict policy about not sleeping with people who can't stand up on their own."

Castiel sat up and then after a few tries to stand up only to sway slightly he drop back down to the bed.

"A valiant effort," Dean complimented before kissing Castiel's forehead. He was just turning to leave when Castiel reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay anyway," He said, "just to sleep."

"You're preying on my weaknesses man." Dean accused.

"I know," Cas admitted, "please."

Dean sighed and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, "Just to sleep." Dean said as he gestured at Castiel with the t-shirt.

Castiel nodded, "And maybe in the morning when I'm sober?"

"You mean when you have a hangover." Corrected Dean as he toed off his boots.

Castiel's eyes narrowed.

"In the morning," Dean said, "I'll still be here."


	8. Strawberries

Dean was leaning against the one of the posts at the foot of his bed. His right wing was extended along the foot of the bed; his left one was tucked at his back the feathers brushing the floor. He was wearing boxers because running to the kitchen naked had seemed weird. Castiel was lying on his legs with sheet across his lower half. His right wing was tucked under him, the other's feathers brushing against Dean's. The left wing was extended over the bed in a blanket of sable feathers. Dean was enjoying the knowledge that Castiel was naked a little too much. Dean figured that at this point he'd earned the feeling of grace deep contentment that was flowing through him. Dean picked a strawberry up out of the container and held it so that Castiel could take a bite. Dean was well aware that feeding your boyfriend strawberries was beyond corny but they hadn't left the apartment in a couple of days and their food options were kind of low. Dean figured he'd actually have to get dressed tomorrow if only to get food.

"You know even though I am capable of feeding myself," Castiel started, "I find that I derive enjoyment from you performing the task."

Dean smiled. "Me too," He mumbled as he wiped the strawberry juice off Castiel's chin with his thumb. Castiel watched with unfailing attention as Dean put the digit in his mouth and sucked the juice off. Castiel turned his head away in a futile effort to hide his blush.

"Now he blushes," Dean teased poking Castiel in the side.

"There was blushing before, you were just otherwise engaged." Castiel said still not looking at Dean.

Dean laughed and ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, "I think you look hot with a little color."

Castiel tried to pull away from Dean but Dean tightened his hold on Castiel's hair briefly before letting go. "Hey, there's no judgment here."

"I know." Castiel admitted turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Dean's wrist.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Dean proposed as he started stroking his fingers along Castiel's jaw line.

Castiel made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat, "You know I would do the same."

Dean reached out his right wing to stroke along Castiel's extended wing, Dean could feel his grace vibrating and the answering hum from Castiel's grace as he leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Lemons

"I'm pretty sure that's not how humans eat a lemon," Dean commented as he flopped down on the sofa next to Castiel. Castiel had pealed a lemon and was eating the sections as if it were an orange.

"Maybe not," Castiel responded, "but it is how I eat a lemon."

Dean laughed, "Just don't try it in a vessel, ok? You'll probably burn it out or something."

Dean looked over to see the quick small play across Castiel's lips. Dean rearranged himself so that he was resting his head against Castiel's legs. Castiel's fingers came down to play in Dean's hair.

Dean gave a snort of laughter, "Now my hair's going to smell like lemons."

Castiel leaned forward presumably to sniff Dean's hair but Dean turned suddenly and caught Castiel's lips in a kiss. Dean had expected the kiss to be quick the playful press of lips. Castiel had other ideas though; he tightened his hold on Dean's hair. Castiel slid his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, and Dean's lips parted easily almost on their own accord his eyes sliding shut. Castiel's other hand came up to rest on Dean's cheek at his jaw line. Dean brought his arm up to grip Castiel's shoulder and the second he applied pressure there was a loud cracking noise as Castiel's wings burst forth. There was a crash that Dean thought was probably their lamp but Castiel didn't pull away so Dean wasn't going to let it bother him. Dean almost had to laugh at how little effort he had to put forth to bring Castiel's wings into this plane. He's always figured it would be months, maybe years, before Castiel let Dean get his fingers in the other angels' feathers. Dean had even believed that they might be bonded before it happened. Their first night together thought Dean had drawn a finger down Castiel's back and suddenly he felt feathers under his fingers. The trust that this simple act implied never failed to make Dean's breath catch. Castiel pulled back rubbing his nose along Dean's.

"You taste like lemons." Dean whispers his fingers tracing down Castiel's ear and on to his jaw, "How many of those did you eat?"

"A few." Castiel admitted, still giving Dean Eskimo kisses.

Dean smiled leaning upward to softly kiss Castiel's lips.

"How 'bout we go mess up the bed sheets before dinner?" Dean asked.

"Oh romance thy name is Dean." Castiel teased.

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Dean said.

"I won't." Castiel said against Dean's lips.


	10. Chocolate

Castiel had been moping pretty steadily for days now. He figured that he had a right considering that Dean had been gone entirely too long. It was an intell mission, what intell Castiel wasn't sure since Dean wasn't allowed to say. Dean had gone along with the researcher to insure that angel's safety. Since Dean had left Castiel had just been existing, he went to class, cursed the fact that he hadn't graduated yet, ate, slept, and cursed the fact that Dean had graduated. Castiel felt like a really shitty boyfriend, he should be happy for Dean; he was in charge of this mission. It was a great honor and Castiel should be pound of Dean, and he was... He just didn't enjoy being left behind. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling not for the first time this week, hating how large his bed was without another angel to share it with.

~

When he next opened his eyes Castiel heard the sound of a door opening and closing. He sat up in bed to see that had opened the bedroom door and instead Dean was standing in their room.

"Hey Cas." Dean breathed as he crossed the short distance from the door to their bed.

"I missed you." Castiel said leaning into Dean's embrace.

"I missed you too," Dean mumbled into the angel's hair, "I brought you something."

"You did?" Castiel asked leaning back.

"Yep," Dean said handing Castiel a square box with blue ribbon tied around it, "chocolates, human made none of that crap they pass off as chocolate up here."

Castiel smiled, "Thank you, Dean. You know you could have come back empty handed and I still would have been grateful."

"I know." Dean said kissing Castiel's forehead, "but where would the fun in that be?"

"There would be a great deal of fun in you being returned to me alive." Castiel mused.

"Cas," Dean started, running his fingers though the feathers of Castiel's wings, "it was recon, there was never a danger of anyone dying, there wasn't a demon in sight."

"I find that knowing that did not bring me any comfort." Castiel said.

"You were worried about me?" Dean asked.

"And you are mocking me for it." Castiel growled.

"No," Dean said shaking his head, "just enjoying the fact that now you know how it feels."


End file.
